The Cat's Help
by pinecat
Summary: Natsume's childhood has left more then a little dent on his outlook for life, can a certain kitty prove him wrong? Or will his past come creeping back? Well don't just read this, see for your self! :3 Warnings; may contain rape or brutal harm in later chapters. Pairing: Nyanko Sensei/Natsume. Being rated T for now, though will change later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! (if I did, it'd still be going on)**

**also my first fanfic, so be nice o.e**

**this is just the first chapter by the way :3**

**if my story doesn't get flamed to much T^T **

**Chapter one: The first nightmare**

**(Natsume's age 6) (bullies age 9-12)**

* * *

_Natsume was walking down the hallway of his newest school, pretending not to hear the whispers around him. Not to mention the group of boys following him, a little too close for his not long after the school day was over and all the kids were exiting the school grounds. Soon the only ones left in the hall was Natsume and the group of kids that had been following him almost all day. When suddenly he was pushed against a locker with a hand over his mouth. "Now listen here new kid, here's a rumor going around saying you like to lie and make up stories." the kid holding him harshly whispered in his ear. Natsume, not wanting to be known as a lier replied, "But I'm not lying-" "Shut the hell up you freak!" a kid shouted from behind as the one holding him punched Natsume in the gut. "You better not lie to us again or we'll kick your ass." pitched in another. Natsume started blankly at the kid holding him, not sure what to say or do._

_ "Anyway we just wanted to let you know that no one here likes you, and that everyone here believes you're a weirdo" the kid snickered, "That's why no one wants to be friends with such a wimp like your self." The other kids in the group burst into laughter at this, not even caring if they were heard by a teacher. Then one of the younger looking members of the group whispered, "Hey Marco, we better get out of here, a teacher's coming." The bully, known as Marco flashed the kid a glare and sighed. Quickly letting go of Natsume Marco quickly began running off, the rest of his group close behind him. "Don't forget what I said you pa-path-pathetic wimp!" Natsume heard echoing down the hall. _

_ 'What retards' Natsume huffed silently as he slid to the floor, resting his head between is legs and arms over his head. Natsume felt like crying, this was his 5th new school this year! Why did everyone hate him so much? Why did they always think he was lying about seeing those things! It's not like he wanted to see them….but then again no one ever saw them, they all thought he was just begging for attention. _

_ By now the tears he so desperately tried to hold back started to leak past his eyes. But he didn't notice, all he could think was why? Why was he different from everyone else? Why couldn't anyone love him? _

_ Why! Why! Why! Natsume couldn't help it anymore, he started sobbing. After some time Natsume managed to get ahold of himself and stand up. He didn't feel like going to his most recent foster parents home. _

_ So he decided to visit the local park he had seen walking to school the other day. After arriving at the park he noticed other kids and their parents there, 'lucky them' thought Natsume bitterly. Sighing quietly to himself he walked over to a swing and sat down. A few hours later (really just a couple minutes in his dream) the sun started to set.'Hmmmm it's getting pretty late, better start walking home' Natsume inwardly sighed. As he slumped of the swing and started heading home. As he walked he heard the other parents start whispering, "Who's that kid?","Oh that's Natsume, the yorshions cousin", What's he doing here though?" "his parents died…." "I heard none of his relatives want him so he's been shuffled around…." "I've been told he lies to get attention…" "poor dear…." "Don't feel bad, the kid's just trying to make everyone notice him!" "yeah…." The words were like daggers, piercing him a thousand times over. _

_ Not wanting to hear any more of it (or be seen crying) Natsume began running home. Only to stumble and fall a few yards away from the park and the parents. 'Ow that hurt! Great I think I sprained my ankle….' Looking his ankle over to check, he found it twisted awkwardly in a very unnatural way."Why? Why must every thing bad happen to me? Can't I have just one good thing in my life?' Gripping his ankle he curled up in a ball, trying his best not to break down. He trembled as he held his head,'Why must I always be alone? It's not fair!' He knew he was at his breaking point but he couldn't take it any more! Natsume began wheezing and cough as he choked out sobs. To make things even worst, his vision started to blur. But as his vision blurred he thought he heard a voice calling him… Na…. _

_ 'What the heck?' _

_ Natsu… _

_ 'It sounds familiar….'_

_ Natsum…_

_ 'That voice! Who is it?' _

_ Natsume…... 'I know who it is!' _

**"NATSUME WAKE THE HELL UP!"**

* * *

**Well there you have it…..**

**A cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun!**

**hopefully that wasn't to bad for anyone who reads tis xP**

**by the way the "yorshions" are just people i made up,**

**I will only update if i get reviews! **

**warnings: this might be a yaoi story! i am not sure yet but just in case**

**this is gonna be rated T for now, may change later**

**also i'm giving 35% percent of the making of this story chapter, to my sister SBCAT**

**-pinecat :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY, CHAPTER TWO IS UP! **

**sorry it took so long, i was kinda distracted and writers block…. ._.**

**also it's present day now, but the bullies may be back~**

**Plus i changed up the story line a bit, only because i want to make this story longer (I was just going to make it a one-shot but changed my mind)**

**also Nyanko's little adventure is really more of a filler because I suck at making long stories, so bare with me o.e**

**This chapter was meant to be pretty short but since the long wait, I gotta make up for that so yeah.**

Natsumes' eyes shot open in surprise and fear, only to discover a certain giant beast was crushing his chest. **"**Nyanko….**" **sighed a slightly relieved Natsume. Even then Nyanko's expression didn't change,

his fierce eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Natsume you had another nightmare, remember i can see into your thoughts when you sleep." Nyanko replied. At that Natsume felt slight

embarrassment having completely forgotten about that. '_Oh well' _Natsume thought as he gently pushed Nyanko off him and sat up.

Natsume lifted his hand up and wiped off the tears on his cheeks, this had become the normal for Natsume. Waking up in the middle of the night with tears down his face or panicking that it wasn't a dream.

However he hadn't excepted to wake up with Nyanko breathing down on his face and yelling at him to wake up. The fat kitty was usually out partying and coming back just before he left for school,

usually stumbling and jabbering idiotically. Sadly that wasn't the case tonight, '_wait, what time is it anyway?' _ Natsume wondered, looking over to his alarm clock reading _4:43 am _in bright red letters.

"Ugh Sensei! Why'd you wake me up, you know I have school tomorrow!" Natsume said, finally acknowledging the now small sized cat behind him.

"Would you have liked me to have left you to your nightmare?" Nyanko sneered, "besides all night I've had to deal with those images floating through my head, it's very annoying."

"Sorry." breathed the teen as he got up to get ready for school, once he woke up Natsume couldn't go back to sleep. Unbeknownst to him a certain kitty watched him get up and head for the bathroom, a

concerned frown set deeply on his furry round face.

***2 hours later***

"Takashi! Hurry your friends are outside waiting!" called Mrs. Fujiwara from down stairs. "Coming! Sensei stay here today, ok?" Natsume hummed as he skidded down the stairs and out the door.

"Stupid kid." grumbled Nyanko as he watched the teen leave from the window. "Oh well, I wonder if Tarusaru wants to get a drink with me, maybe even find someone to finish off that brat!"

the kitty giggled evilly at the thought of getting the book of friends, jumping out the window in search for Taru.

"Hey Natsume, how is that fat cat of yours' doing?" questioned Kaname Tanuma as he and Natsume walked to school. "You mean Nyanko Sensei? Oh he's just fine fuzzy, why do you ask?", "That thing usually follows

you EVERYWHERE, it's a bit creepy actually…" , "Oh don't worry about him, he's just being lazy today." '_Probably off chasing frogs again, I better not see Misuzu after school, or Sensei's in huge trouble!' _

Natsume thought grudgingly. After a few more minutes Natsume and Tanuma got to school and bid farewell as they went to their own classes.

Nyanko however was having very bad luck today, finding not even a trace of Taru and all the frogs he'd seen were near Misuzu. '_sigh, damn you Misuzu! Ugh there's nothen interesting to do around here!_ '

Nyanko then proceeded to roll around on the ground, bored out of his freaking mind! '_Bored bored bored bored' _, roll roll roll, sadly Nyanko didn't see the steep edge of the ground going down.

***crack* *crash* *breaking of the ground as Nyanko falls off*** "Awww shittttt~!" screamed Nyanko as he fell off the cliff and rolled down the hill.

***BAM!* **Nyanko's back slammed against a tree! Cursing the world out Nyanko lay face down in the dirt not bothering to turn over. '_Owwww what the hell! I don't think I broke anything, so I guess I'll be fine_

_but still this bullshit!' _ As Nyanko continued to ramble on in his head, he slowly got on his chubby legs, stretch his back out and turned into his true form. Now way bigger, he started to trudge his way back up the

hill he just tumbled down.

***After school and Nyanko stretching out all the pain in his back and turning to cat form to go greet Natsume ***

"Natsume! Is that your cat down there?" Jun Sasada called from down the hall, as school was let out. "Huh?" came a tired reply, Natsume was always tired at the end of the day. Regardless Natsume stepped over and

looked out the window only to see the infamous cat. '_That thing never listens, I told him to stay home today! Oh well he is the great Nyanko after all.' _ Natsume thought mockingly. As he headed out the door Natsume over

heard some teachers talking. "there's a new student transferring here tomorrow," "In the middle of the year!?" "Yeah, apparently he got kicked out of his old school for bullying," "you've gotta be kidding me, were getting

another punk!" "Yeah well, what can we do?" "At least the minute he does something wrong he'll be through!" "Whatever, what's this kid's name anyway?" "It's Mar-" before Natsume could catch the last bit Kaname

came up behind him and put a arm around his shoulders, dragging Natsume down the hall and away from the talking teachers.

Outside Natsume went over to where Nyanko had been waiting the last ten minutes still mumbling over the incident earlier. Natsume smiled softly as he looked down at Nyanko who was glaring at him for taking so long.

"Hey kitty, why are you here?" Kaname laughed as he patted his head, reaching away just in time for the secret yokai's paw to fly past his hand. Natsume picked up the agitated cat and stared into his eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay home today baka Sensei, or were you too busy messing with frogs and lizards to remember?" snickered Natsume. "Why you insignificant brat! I'LL CRUSH YOU, YOU-" *pow*

Natsumes' fist collided with Nyanko's huge head, yelling at him to shut up.

All the while Kaname and Natsumes other friends watched on the side lines, unfazed by the two fighting. "Sigh, that boy argues more with his cat then I've ever seen anyone argue with a human."

complained Satoru Nishimura. "You're just jealous that none of your relationships have ever lasted that long~" teased Kaname. "Oh whatever!" pouted Satoru. "Well that cat creeps me out." Sasada added.

"Why?" Natsume said as he walked up behind them. "Gah! We weren't talking about you or anything!" stuttered Satoru. "Dude you're a terrible lier, also Sasada-san why does Nyanko creep you out?"

Sasada blushed and said nervously "Well if you really must now, he just creeps me out with his huge head and mischievous eyes, like he's always thinking of something. It's just not natural for a cat!"

"Well Nyanko's just special like that~" Natsume laughed. "Now, now love birds, let's not argue in front of the children!" Atsushi Kitamoto snickered as he broke the two apart.

"Well whatever guys, I need to get home. See you guys tomorrow!" Natsume called as he ran off with Nyanko in his arms, secretly smirking all the way home.

**I'm so very sorry for the long ass update! *Bows head in shame***

**If you didn't like it, go ahead and flame but don't be to mean, I tend to take even longer to update with flames**

**So thanks for waiting~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I forgot about this story, than debated on just killing it... But after rechecking the awesome reviews decided nah. ****Anyway**,** let this began!**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-*** Natsume's alarm suddenly cut off as it met his fist. It had been two weeks now and nothing of supreme interest had happened. Even the yokai had been behaving, which was unnerving to Natsume, making him more jittery every day. Getting up hazily, he started to make his way to the bathroom. A drunk Nyanko stumbling through the door awkwardly to the side. "Oi, Natsume~! I brought you a present~"giggled Nyanko.

Eye twitching, Natsume called from the bathroom, "If it's another frog you're not getting dessert for a week!" And as he turned back to the mirror he felt a creeping sensation on his leg. Looking down Natsume caught himself from screaming as a green garden snake slithered up his leg. Quickly grabbing it and placing it out the window, Natsume turned his fury to Nyanko.

"_When were you planning to tell me you brought home a snake!?_" Natsume hissed as his eyes gleamed at Nyanko and a black aura surrounded him. "Wut? *hic* Dat was your present~" Nyanko purred, rolling on Natsume's bed. Natsume was about to scream more when called, "Natsume! You'll be late for school if you don't leave soon!" Giving Nyanko one last death glare, Natsume quickly finished getting ready, in record timing.

"I'll deal with you when I get home." Natsume muttered as he raced down the stairs and out the door. "Wut?" Was all Nyanko replied as he lay on Natsume's bed.

At school, the hallways were buzzing with news."Did you hear about the new student?" "Oh. My. God. He's soo hot!" "Oh joy, more competion for the ladies." "Blah, blah, blah." Was all Natsume was hearing as he trudged down the hallways. '_The nerve of that cat,__where does he get those accursed ideas! I swear if he brings home one more thing….'_ Reaching his classroom Natsume ended the thought and put on his smile. Another day, another mental problem forming.

Sitting next to a window Natsume payed little, to no attach as the the teacher Started the lesson. Well he wasn't until he heard the teacher starting the new kid's introduction. "Class I'd like to introduce Marco Shawada. Him and his family have recently moved here from..." Widening his eyes Natsume, swirled his head to the front of the class. Just as the teacher said, there stood Marco looking just as cocky as ever if not more, happily showing himself off. It amazed him how similar he looked even now.

'What if he sees me? No, worst, what if he recognizes me!?'Natsume thought in distress. But seeing no other options, he decided it was best just to try ignore him. Natsume, acting as normal as possible, turned to stare out the window. Hoping and praying the teen didn't recognize him. "Marco, since you're knew I'll let you choose where you wish to sit! Just don't go blowing' that mouth up." The teacher said having finished up the introduction. Thankfully Marco chose a spot towards the back with a bunch of adoring girls, gawking over his every move. That was just fine with Natsume. When lunch came, Natsume went to extra measures to not be seen by Marco and ate alone.

God, how Natsume survived that day he'll never know. What he did know was as soon as the bell rang for release, Natsume was gone. Whatever apology he'd need to give his friends could be thought of at home. Natsume was in such a rush to get out, he didn't see him till it was to late. And before he could blink, Natsume ran head first into Marco Shawada. Knocking them both to the ground and an awkward heap in the middle of the hall. "Wow, kid. Watch where the hell you're going!" Marco grumbled sitting up and rubbing his head. Natsume snapping out of his daze, instantly scrambled to his feet.

"What, are you not going to apologize? You. Just. Hit. Me. In this case you have two options. Apologize or, now this one's my favorite, don't and I get to kick your ass!" Marco bellowed causing some of the kids to stare their way. Natsume's eyes dilated and feeling himself start to retreat inwards, stuttered out, "s-sorry!" "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you!" Marco barked back. Getting up, Marco started towards Natsume in a much too unfriendly way.

Breathing rapidly Natsume merely did a quick bow and another rushed apology before high-tailing it past Marco and out the school. "Who was that guy?" Marco all but growled at the nearest blushing girl. "O-oh, that was just Natsume. He's in our class and kinda quiet loner type. Not to much to worry about." She said happily. 'Natsume? Why does that sound familiar?' Marco thought mildly as he brushed the though off and soaked up the sympathy from the girls. Guess who's getting laid tonight!

Natsume on the other hand was not having as much fun. Leaving the school had not calmed his nerves nor made him slow down. He didn't even blink when his friends tried to usher him to them. Nor when the school had long ago disappeared from view. The only reason he did stop was to prevent himself from passing out (not to mention fear of worrying over his appearance). After a quick check, Natsume estimated he was ten minutes from home. "_Perfect, maybe I can just sit behind some trees-' _"Now _what_ was _that_?" Asked a very annoyed looking kitty.

**Now that it's summer, chapter will be much quicker! (you won't have to wait months in your cases~) So sorry for the very long wait! I'll make this story as awesome as chocolate chip cookies in apology for the long wait! Also since it's not winter anymore I gotta change the title name take the poll on my profile or suggest your own ideas in the comments. Bye for now!**

**-PC**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**I'm disgusted by myself. How dare I have such small chapters! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻** **so this chapter is going to be awesome and long! enjoy kits~! And thank you for reading! And here are your chapterly cookies. *gives virus cookies! :D*(I also found out how to use the line thingies! :3)**

* * *

Natsume was refusing to talk to the kitty. Every attempt being utterly futile. The only replies being given were a simple "it was nothing" and "I'm fine". This was really getting on Madara's nerves. Since it was obvious the boy would not be talking, they walked home in silence. Upon their arrival Natsume was instantly fussed over by . Fuji"Natsume! What's wrong? You look exhausted." Smiling lightly Natsume merely said he was tired and that he'd be going to bed early today.

"Well okay, but make sure to come down for dinner when I call you. Or you will be in lots of trouble, you hear me Mr.!" She called as Natsume nodded and skipped up the stairs, his 'cat' trailing after him. Once he closed the door Natsume let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "So who was the kid you bumped into?" Madara said trotting over to the window. Visibly flinching Natsume stuttered, "N-no one...I just didn't pay attention to where I was going-"

"Lies and you know it! Natsume you're horrible at lying and that obviously wasn't 'no body'. So you have two options." Madara did not overlook the widening of Natsumes' eyes at that phrase, "One, you tell me who that was and I can end this now. Or Two, you don't and I find out myself. And if that happens I promise you, Natsume, things will NOT be pretty." Growled Madara turning his head and looking Natsume dead in the eye.

Wide-eyed but saying nothing, Madara took his answer. "I'll be back later." Madara muttered as he hoped out the window and into the darkening skies. Madara really did care for Natsume, even if he didn't show it often. Maybe cared a little to much for the mere human... But right now all he wanted to do was rip the boy's throat out. How dare he hide something from him. HIM. His BODYGUARD. Why the very thought was repulsive. As soon as he found out was going on, heh. Let's just say even Satan would cower.

As he watched the cat leave Natsume silently headed for the bathroom. How he just wanted this day to end. Seeing an old bully was one thing. However bumping into one, literally in this case, was completely different. '_At least he didn't recognize me...I hope.' _Natsume mentally gulped closing the door and undressing. a quick bath, studying, and eating was all the energy he had left for that day. Natsume didn't even want to give any names back at the moment. But who knows how long before a yokai decides to show up.

Clearing his thoughts, Natsume started warming the bath water. Man this would surly be relaxing after a long and quite eventful day. However annoying and rather disturbing the events had been. Though Natsume did wonder why the cat had suddenly chosen now to care. Considering all the times he'd been attacked by yokai and not been helped by his fateful 'Bodyguard'...This truly confused Natsume as it quietly clung to the back of his mind the rest of the night.

* * *

*Next day*

'_So warm...I don't wanna go to school today...I'm sure missing one day won't hurt...' _Natsume thought surrounded by a blissful warmth. It felt so comforting and yet so FURRY? Snapping his eyes open Natsume was instantly surrounded by huge white fur. The immense heap snoring happily. "Ugh, Sensei you're heavy! Wake up and get off me!" Natsume huffed trying to squeeze his way out. In turn the yokai crawled forward even more. Pinning the boy to the ground. "Stay home today Natsume. You haven't stayed home at all recently and since yesterday's incidents. Well you deserve more than a break" Fuming mentally Natsume sighed defeatedly.

He probably would of said yes if hadn't called up, "Natsume! Your friends are here!" Discreatly rolling his eyes, Natsume got up and did a quick ready for school. Sighing as he left Natsume said, "Sensei don't pick me up today. I mean it. Just stay home and relax, see you later." And with that Natsume went down and headed for school. Much to his distaste.

'_Stay home my royal ass.' _Madara grumbled turning to his kitty form. He was really hoping that would work. Of course his initial purpose of laying on top of Natsume was to see if the boy would give what had happened. But no. The boy insisted on having the same nightmares over and over again. His most recurring one being of this group of bullies and their pathetic leader Marco. The situation would of been completely different if he had been there. Smiling at the thought, Madara made his way down stairs. Maybe the house lady would give him the left-overs of breakfeast. hehehehe.

"What happened with you yesterday?" Kaname asked casually walking beside Natsume. " said she had wanted me home early that day. I guess I forgot to tell you guys, sorry the inconvenience." Natsume smiled innocently. How easily it was to lie to people. He was becoming a pro at this sort of thing. Kaname gave him a funny look, but accepted it never the less. Good, he didn't need more people on his back. Now all he had to do is live through the day. Easy enough...

In class Natsume broke into a nervous sweat. He severely hoped Marco just forgot about the incident. His appearance was enough to make Natsume's skin crawl. Don't get him wrong, Marco wasn't ugly. A head taller than himself and abs that matched the sun bleached skin, Maco's looks were enough to make any girl faint. His bad-boy personality winning over any other girl. But unlike the adoring girls, Natsume found it all quite putrid.

Finding the source of his fear Natsume relaxed. Marco was in his seat with every girl in class phultering his desk. He probably couldn't see Natsume if he tried. Happy with the current situation Natsume took his seat. As the day wore on and Marco never even glancing at him, Natsume found himself relaxing completely. Maybe things wouldn't actually be that bad this time.

Much to his delight, Natsume even got to eat with his friends in peace. Yep. It seemed today would be absolutely, positively peaceful. So when the day ended and he and friends were walking out the school Natsume didn't see it coming. "Hey your cat's not here!" laughed Kitamoto. "Oh yeah. Well anyways-" "Can I talk to you for a moment." Said Marco who slyly slid an arm around Natsumes shoulders and began dragging him away from his friends. Freezing up Natsume tried feebly to turn back. But Marco was way ahead of him and tightened his grip around the teens shoulders. "Hey guys just chill. I'm just gonna talk to yo little friend! You'll see him tomorrow, bye!"

And with that Marco drug Natsume to the back of the school building, the blonde trying to get away all the while. As soon as almost everyone was gone Marco's flaming red eyes turned on Natsume. "I finally figured out why ya looked so damned familiar, 'Natsume'. Or should I call you the lying freak!" Marco roared slamming a fist into the wall beside Natsume. Snapping out of his fear filled mind Natsume quickly shot back, "I am no liar! And you're not about to start the bullshit up again, not here! I've made friends, live with a caring family, have a home!" Natsumes eyes waged a war against Marco's. Both their eyes flaring with hatred.

And suddenly Marco smiled. It was the creepest smile Natsume had ever seen. backing up a little Natsume mumbled, "I'm going home, don't mess with me again or I promise you you'll regret it-" "Ya know Natsume..." Marco suddenly pins their bodies against each other on the school building. Proceeding to lower his face way to close for Natsume's comfort. "You're kinda cute." Oh hell to the no. Natsume was not about to deal with this. Raising his right fist Natsume was about the beat the crap out of this kid.

But then, his fist never met its target. Instead it was countered by Marco's arms grabbing both his arms and pushing them over his head. Which Marco then followed up with the most horrific event of Natsumes young life. Marco thrust his head forward and planted his mouth on Natsumes. Freezing everything over, hell included. That did not last long as a swift and very forceful leg buried itself into Marcos' crouch. Causing him to fall to the ground and allowing Natsume to run. And boy did he run. But as he ran Natsume thought he heard the words of Marco on the wind, "You can run, but you can't hide bitch!"

* * *

That night Madara had no idea what the fuck was going on. Upon arriving home Natsume instantly claimed illness and ran upstairs to his bed. But Madara knew his temperature and it was no where near even a common cold. Yet the boy insisted on it and wouldn't say anything else. What was more concerning were his wide eyes, fixated on the wall. Through many attempts Natsume didn't peep a word. Giving up just made Madara madder. First the kid incident yesterday and now this!?

Madara had planned to be at the school too, but got *ahem* caught up in something. Other words he found another frog and couldn't help himself. Cursing the world Madara trotted to Natsume's bedside and plopped himself down on the boy's head. maybe he could crush some sence into the boy's head. While it didn't get the wanted effect, he did however get more words out of the boy than he had all evening. "Get off me senei. You're too fat to sit on my head." came a barely audible murmur.

Being surprised to actually get a response, Madara proceeded to pounce off his head and into the ceiling. Which ended him falling to the floor. Bothered by the ruckus the yokai was creating, natsume dully got up and rubbed his head. Couldn't he have one damn normal day. Noticing the sudden movements, Madara turned and gave the boy a very wide, very cheeky smile. Putting in as much silliness to it as possible. Receiving a small smile from Natsume had the same effect as finding the freaking holy grail.

"Seems someone is feeling better?" Said the kitty stretching and getting to his paws. "No...But I need to stretch my legs and ask when dinner was." Natsume said exiting the room and making his way to the kitchen. When he was gone Madara smiled evilly. He just had the best idea ever. Quickly peeking down the steps and estimating the time he had to act, Madara took off. "We're having Ramen tonight, it should be ready in an hour or so...Nyanko Sensei?" Natsume questioned cautiously looking around. Now where had that kitty gone?

Brushing it off Natsume headed to his bed, hoping to catch whatever more sleep he could before dinner. His missing kitty however was having much more fun. After a 'friendly' chat with a yokai and convincing it for some sake, the cat had what he needed. Now all he had to do was get Natsume drunk! So he'll spill all of his secrets. Nothing could possible go wrong with that plan!

But the only question now was how to get him drunk. Asking him to just drink it was out of the question. Lots of experience told him that much. And it wouldn't do to get his care takers drunk as well, that'd be just too weird. So how? This would be tricky because they were having Ramen. so he couldn't just poor the sake into the mix. That might neutralize all the toxins in the sake. Not to mention the problems if it actually worked.

Shrugging, Nyanko decided he'd take his chances with pouring it into Natsumes own bowl. Now that, that problem was handled all he had to do was wait for dinner to start. So he waited and waited and waited. '_HOLY SHIT! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO MAKE RAMEN!?' _Nyanko sighed clearly annoying. Just when he felt like bursting the women began setting the table and making the bowls. Being inhumanly graceful at each task.

"Natsume, dinner's ready!" called setting the two steaming bowls on the table and settling down. Now was his chance! Changing to his actual form, Madara quickly stepped over and poured the sake into Natsume's bowl. Then hightailed it down the hall. Which wasn't very necessary, considering Natsume was being slower then a turtle at the moment. Still a bit drowsy he wobbled down the steps like a drunk man (which he'd be doing soon enough anyway).

Doing his best to rub the sleep out of his eyes Natsume made it to the table and slowly picked up his utensils. As they ate in silence Natsume viewed the table. "Where's ?" Natsume asked feeling a bit odd. "Oh he had to stay late tonight, are you feeling alright dear? You're looking a little red." She said, a worried expression plastered on her face. "Just a bit sick, you know. I'll be fine in the morning." Natsume smiled feeling heat gathering on his cheeks.

After slurping down his food and saying good night Natsume made for the stairs. Which was turning out to be way harder then usual. He was feeling pretty light headed too. This was quite weird. But after a few tries he made it up the stairs and to his room. Stumbling through Natsume flopped on his his bed, Nyanko smiling innocently next to his head. "Ughhh, what was in that soup." Natsume said, slurring each word. Natsume was red faced and obviously drunk. Yet Nyanko hadn't even put that much in it.

"Soup? Why what ever are you talking about? Anyway, is there anything I can do for you? You seem quite weak right now." Nyanko said, trying incredibly hard not to laugh. Sitting up slowly, Natsume looked oddly around the room. "Has this room always been _this** big**?" _Natsume asked with a surprised tone, while wearing the most adorable confused face in the history of cute. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

But after a few minutes of Natsume rambling on and on about his room and Nyanko laughing so hard he was choking, Nyanko figured he'd make his move now. "Ahem, this room is interesting and all... but is there anything or _anyone_ you don't like?" He asked as monotone as possible. Taking a minute or so to comprehend what Nyanko said, Natsume made a loud _Hmmmm _sound and rubbed his chin. "Well there's this one kid I really don't like,but I can't talk about it!" "Why not?" nyanko chimed in, eye twitching in brief annoyance.

"Becauuuse silly! My self made meh promish not to say any'ing." Natsume giggled. Oh crap, Natsume was in _that_ state! The one where no matter what you do, he won't cooperate. Keeping calm Nyanko smiled a tight smile and said, "Oh really? You can't even tell _me?_ Your very beloved friend, who'd do anything to protect you~?" "Well...Okay! But I'll only tell youuu why I don't like 'im!" Natsume replied, falling back on his bed.

Not exactly what he was looking for, but still usable. "Oh? And what did he do?" Nyanko said casually acting like he didn't care and jumping on Natsume's stomach, licking a paw. But what Natsume said next caught him completely off guard. And it was conveniently and dramatically right before he fell asleep. "He took my first kissh..."

* * *

**Totally not cliche! ;3 Also for some reason the word documents in fanfiction keep taking out the Fujiwara's names after the Mrs./Mr. So they are who I'm talking about if that happens again. Also, hopefully this wasn't to bad/rushed. ** ** Plus this may or may not be a *ahem* **rape story for poor Natsume **If you guys are okay with that. And if not, Natsume will be getting very hurt, either way. And for those of you who haven't figured this out, this story is a Madara/Natsume. Sorry for all the awkwardness, hopefully I won't lose too many fans xP Oh and thank you to anyone who voted for the title. The winning candidate being; 'The Cat's Help.' Bye!**

**-PC**


	5. Update

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys. I haven't been feeling to well lately, so updates will start next week. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
